


【扉泉】金之羽

by y458879



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y458879/pseuds/y458879
Kudos: 5





	【扉泉】金之羽

1.

是年，无战事。

扉间拎着箱子站在港口，等待轮渡靠岸。

他的家乡与海峡相隔，远在两百海里外的北方小岛上，坐船过去，约莫要花三个小时。扉间凝望着海角的灯塔，感到百无聊赖。

一艘白漆斑驳的老式汽船摇摇晃晃的入港，已经是二十分钟以后的事情。

「喂，泉奈，我们要走了！」扉间抓起旁边人的手腕，踏上甲板。

泉奈很久没有坐过船了，他暗自思忖自己会不会晕船，没有和扉间提及此事。学院休假的前一天，他原本打算赖在宿舍打发了事。扉间突然起了兴致，邀请他去自己家避暑，泉奈就这样答应了。

船舱没有坐满，泉奈和扉间穿着军事学院的制服，船上的乘客都对他们投来异样的眼光。泉奈索性走出了船舱，靠在船舷上透气。

「你这样靠着船舷，船转弯的时候会掉进海里。」扉间说。

泉奈脸上映着和煦的光线，他的肤色白的仿佛森林里的月光。扉间站在原地打量了一阵，才走到他的身边。

「还有多久？」

「两个小时左右。」扉间平静地回答。

「看不出来，原来你是个乡下渔夫。」

扉间没有作声，默默从胸前的口袋取出一支香烟，衔在嘴里，「我父亲还不知道我们的事，他是个很传统的人。」

泉奈思索片刻，调整了一下姿势，「……我懂了。」

「我和我大哥是他最后的指望了，不过他心思都放在我大哥身上，毕竟我是帝国的军人，不是今天死就是明天死。」

说完，扉间将香烟递过去，泉奈拿着有生以来第一支香烟，在白色的烟雾渐渐融化在口腔里的时候，扉间突然吻了上去。

「你不要这样敷衍我。」泉奈把香烟丢到海里。

2.

傍晚时分，老式汽船驶过海峡，阔别数年的故乡绿意环绕，犹如驻在沙漠里的一棵树，就这样清晰地出现在扉间眼前。

说不出它什么地方好，像是孩子望着陌生人一样，在那里存在的故乡简直不可思议。

这座小岛方圆不到三十公里，从海岸到扉间的家，只需要步行即可。

他们走的很慢，穿过松林和油菜花的田地，一阵风吹拂过来，又有海的气味。错落有致的房屋以各色粉漆涂刷，颇有中世纪的风韵。

走不到多久，在道路尽头可以看见山麓之下有座小院。泉奈觉得这个地方实在宁静，两邻满是高高的野草丛，淹没在大自然中，如同被遗落的白色废墟。庭院角落里散养着几只鸡，显然是有人居住的。

扉间看着泉奈，「你在这里等我。」

泉奈点头。

然后扉间拎着箱子，穿过紫藤架，进入屋内。泉奈站在门前等待，有种说不清楚的焦灼感，他完全不知道要和扉间的父亲说些什么，也不想欺骗他，就这样泉奈一边沉思一边等待。

不到五分钟后，就有人从屋子里出来。

「我父亲不在，可能出海去了。」

屋内鸦雀无声，泉奈有些踌躇，或许因为这里是扉间曾经生活过的地方，总觉得有些不好意思。

扉间像看穿泉奈心思似的，平淡地说，「进来吧，请进！」

走进屋里，泉奈在客厅的沙发上坐了下来。环视整个房间，家具朴素简单，都已经很陈旧了。也没有电灯，只有暮光透过窗帘的缝隙，在地板上拉出一道白光。

泉奈感觉扉间和家人呼吸过的尘埃，还在空气中飞来飞去，让他非常暧昧。

「要不要喝几杯？」

扉间手拎着煤油灯，从厨房出来。发电机似乎有些故障，只能这样将就过夜。

「我怎么觉得我像你带回家的情人似的？」

「我们难道不是情人吗？」扉间笑着，来到泉奈身边。

在煤油灯的黄色光晕映照下，只能看到彼此朦胧的影子，扉间的视线落在泉奈的眼睛里，稚气未褪的眉宇间流露着难以言喻的清澈，他一时间全然忘记了两个人的对话内容。

或许是泉奈察觉到对方的凝视，他抬起头，「如果我们是普通的情人，应该不会这么大胆。」

扉间的心突然激烈起伏，泉奈的声调清亮，一句话却完全挑起了他的情欲。扉间感到嘴唇干燥，情不自禁地抱住泉奈，沙发像是要碎裂开来似的发出一声响动。泉奈没有拒绝，他们都嗅到了彼此身上海潮的味道，然后拥抱在一起。

翌日清晨，泉奈一觉醒来，发现扉间不在自己身边。

他望着窗外，天色如水，整个世界万籁俱寂。好久没有这样宁静的时间了，在陌生的岛屿，陌生的房间没有一个人影，突然觉得格外寂寞。

过了片刻，只听见门外传来一阵轻微的脚步声，看来是扉间。

泉奈索性躺着装睡。这时，扉间拿着两杯水从客厅走进房间，他上身赤裸，只穿着一条裤子。泉奈一动也不动，眯缝着眼偷看，经年锻炼的肌肉饱满而壮实，被包围在沉静的光线里，像一首雕塑。

扉间越走越近，在床沿坐下喝水，「别看了，快起来。」

毫不留情的识破。泉奈依然装睡，他不想这样轻易被对方看破自己的窥视，保持着侧躺的姿势。

于是，扉间看着泉奈，俯身准备把他吻醒。在嘴唇相互碰触之前，泉奈缓缓睁开了眼睛，有点脸红。

「你醒了？」扉间挺直背脊，笑道。

「醒了。」

听到他干脆的回答，扉间从凌乱一地的衣服里拿起泉奈的衬衫，递过去，「穿上。」

泉奈愣了几秒，没有动作。

「你还打算继续霸占我的衣服吗？」

终于，泉奈从扉间这句话意识到，他们昨天玩得似乎有点过火，自己还穿错了衣服。

3.

泉奈第一次体验和情人独处，在晚夏的照耀下，十七岁的他想，这种茫然若失的快乐回忆，今生大概不会体验第二次了。

维系着他和扉间之间的关系，恍如一座危桥，总有一天会被火烧毁。 

扉间和泉奈避开强烈的阳光，在屋子后面的松林里四处转悠。这时候，一群白鸥从他们头顶掠过，泉奈突然停了下来。

「扉间，鸟会后悔长了一双翅膀吗？」

「应该会。」扉间提着一桶沁在水里的番茄，头也没有回。

「为什么？」

「如果找不到地方停下来，就算是鸟也会觉得辛苦吧。」

「那，你想成为他们其中的一只飞鸟吗？」

扉间默不作声，这次，他也停了下来。两个年轻人，一前一后站在斑驳的树影里，中间没有任何阻隔他们的东西。扉间抬头眺望的时候，那群白鸥已经飞向了遥远的天空，不见鸟影。

4.

回到家里，扉间放下番茄，准备把汗湿的衬衫解开，泉奈突然从后面抱住他，让他吓了一跳。

「扉间，我们继续做爱吧。」充满诱惑力的低语，细如蚊鸣。

耳边夹杂体温的微风，让他感觉有些酥麻，但扉间对这句话并没有任何踌躇，他轻轻地按住泉奈的手。

「又要做？」

「嗯，我好像也摸清了一些技巧，来吧，反正还有很多时间。」

泉奈紧紧抱住他的身体，仿佛要将自己融化进去似的，令人焦急。下一瞬间他就被扉间扛起，推进卧室。

泉奈倒在床上，低头看着扉间把枕头拿过来给他垫腰，动作说不出的熟练。

已经不是第一次在这张床上做爱了，泉奈还是忍不住害羞。这张床曾经拥有扉间和兄弟们的记忆，而他像是一颗尖锐的刺，深深埋在里面。

两个年轻人迫不及待的接吻，只想尽快脱下被汗水濡湿的衣物。

泉奈的乳尖又小又硬，扉间一边抚弄，一边亲吻他的脖颈。泉奈环住热得发烫的肩膀，呼吸都快了一些。

阳光隔着紫藤架洒在平坦的草地上，被染成一片绿色。静谧的庭院除了蝉鸣，还有一丝呻吟，这种季节，这岛上的人几乎都会出海，谁都不会听见。

衬衫被脱去大半，松松垮垮挂在身上。泉奈把头发撩到耳后，握住扉间的男性器官一浅一深的吞吐。他眉心微蹙，丰润的唇瓣红的像要滴血，扉间看得眼热，忍不住倒抽一口气。

「泉奈。」他气喘吁吁，不断呢喃着情人的名字。

扉间进入身体的时候，泉奈没有流露任何不适的神情，他把额头抵进扉间的胸膛，细碎的呻吟喘息。紧致的内壁娇嗲地包裹着性器，整个腿根几乎全是透明的体液，让扉间不费吹灰之力就到达深处。

白皙的肌肤逐渐泛起红晕，泉奈的呻吟愈演愈烈。

扉间的吻轻轻落在他的嘴角上，然后将他的身体对折抬高，更加粗鲁的抽插。这下泉奈再也忍不住了，眼泪无法自控的流出，他紧紧攀住扉间的肩膀，连指甲也陷入其中。

「怎么样？」扉间俯耳过去，小声的说。

「别问。」

两人躺在小床上，享受着激烈的性爱，在晚夏的热度达到极端时，都射精了。

那之后他们又不加节制的要了彼此好多次，清醒过来的时候，天色已经擦黑。一阵夜风吹拂着两具汗涔涔的身体，缓缓消弭了此前的热度。

泉奈看着夜色，声音里还带着几分余韵，「你好过分啊，我不是让你停下来吗？」

「没办法，是男人都停不下来。」扉间极随意地回答。

泉奈轻蔑地哼哧一声，干脆转身背对着他，像只不满的猫咪。

由于沾染精液的身体，实在黏稠。最终，两个人决定到不远的海边去简单的洗洗澡。

夜晚的海面，与其说是黑色，不如说是浓蓝色。在无数星光的映照下，犹如洒满金子的闪闪发亮。泉奈无所顾忌的踏碎星星的影子，将白皙的身体藏在海里。

「可能我早就是那群飞鸟的其中一只了吧。」

「你说什么？」沐浴着星光的泉奈，在沙沙作响的海浪中听不清扉间的声音。

扉间盘腿坐在沙滩上，遥望着无边无际的大海几乎和天空融为一体，他感到自己仿佛置身上世界的尽头，心情自然而然的平静下来。

「听说人到了行将就木的时候就会像走马灯一样回忆往事，如果临死前回忆能浮现出今晚的景色就好了。」

「死的事我可不爱听。」泉奈这样说着，脸上是无以名状的微笑。

最后的夏天。

5.

从某种角度来说，扉间认为自己的意志在这个古怪的动乱里，是不可动摇的。因为，他的革命才刚刚开始。

战败前夕，他让人把关在集中营里的宇智波斑，悄悄转移到国境外，谁都没有发觉。所有高级军官，或是逃亡，或是自尽。

扉间坐在党旗下，面无表情的焚烧电报。泉奈不知所踪，如果他也想从这个国家逃离，扉间也不觉得奇怪，实际上，他在泉奈的办公室发现他的信时，就已经预料这个结局。

『千手上校，往后请视泉奈已死。』

他将泉奈的信连同电报一起烧毁，事到如今自己还有什么东西好失去的。

凌晨，秘书挂掉元首的电话，把出战的命令传达给扉间。尽管如此，对方还是希望他能趁现在和其他军官一起逃走。

「不，我要去。」他平静地回答。

轰鸣的爆炸声，远远传来。扉间明白，敌人马上就要进攻了，局势一转眼变成了仓皇逃命，往昔的统治早就不复存在。

扉间坐上战机，毫不犹豫地冲破滚滚浓烟，一阵咳嗽。这时候，他看见天空微微泛白，心想这片天空大概就是自己的葬身之地了吧，又觉得有点可悲。

「全员立刻向不同方向散开！」扉间对着无线电狂喊。

人总归是不想死的。

然而，无线电里已经没有任何回应。

「——叛徒，饭桶！」 他压低飞行的高度，一边不停地咳嗽，一边投放炸药。

扉间全力叩紧操纵杆，在无法想象的炮火攻势中来回转圜机身，与其被杀，不如杀人。一瞬间，他觉得自己就要淹没在火海里，无线电的声音突然落入了他的耳朵里。

「千手上校，如果找不到地方停下来，就算是鸟也会辛苦吧。」

清亮的声调，唤醒了他的意识，他立马知道对方是谁。扉间遍体鳞伤，像一匹仓皇逃窜的野兽，这时，他却笑了出来。

滚滚的硝烟和冲天的焰火，已经看不清天空的颜色了，扉间仰着头，感觉有什么东西撞向了自己，心想：是啊，很辛苦。

（完）


End file.
